The Merchant of Death
by Yumigurl
Summary: Harry Potter has become a shell of himself since last year, but when a strange girl comes to Hogwarts and grants him his upmost desire he finds he is starting to like her, but she cannot love him back because by rights as the Merchant of Death she must di


A/N: Yup this is my first fanfiction to you.... umm please review and help me with it if you think it totally sucks.... but nice reviews are greatly appreciated! :))  
  
  
The Merchant of Death: Chapter 1  
The Practice of Soul Breaking  
Professor Trwelany made an extravagant and overly-dramatic display of trying to get the student's attention.  
  
  
"Students!" she yelled hoarsely over the chatter throughout the Great Hall, after she gained complete and undivided attention she reverted back to her normal misty way of speaking, "Students.... I have an announcement to make, both of my daughters will be joining you all here at Hogwarts until further notice due to difficulties back home."  
  
"Great! Just what we all need, two more people telling us when we are going to die," Ron grumbled. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and Harry just sat there in his own little world thinking.  
  
Harry would have been annoyed if he had be paying attention, but for a while now he had been lost in his own little world. Thinking about last year, about how he could have saved Cedric, how it was he who should have died.  
  
Harry was shocked from his melancholy thoughts by the sound of the Entrance Hall doors noisily banging open.  
  
A small girl garbed in gauzy scarves and jingling skirts ran between the tables, she had Shirley Temple black curls, and looked about 4 or 5 years old.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Viva is in trouble! She sent me to tell you "The merchant of death dies at her own hands" but she isn't! Some weird creatures have her and they made me so cold.... we have to save her!" the tiny girl cried into the folds or Trewlany's skirt.  
  
Trewlany handed the small child to McGonagall and was ready to dash out of the Great Hall when she stopped suddenly, her whole body shaking.  
  
A small girl, no higher than 5 feet tall backed up into the Hall. Her face shielded from view by thick brown curls.  
  
"Viva leave them alone! Come back to Mommy Viva.... you cant die yet!" Trewlany sobbed.  
  
"Mother get AWAY!" the last word came out a groan as she doubled over clutching her side.  
  
"But__"   
  
"Move out of the way!" Viva shrieked hoarsely.  
  
Trewlany scrambled from her spot on the floor just a little ways away and watched horrified as her daughter seemed to fade before her very eyes.  
  
Suddenly the Hall was flooded with hooded black creatures, towering above everyone. Viva started chanting something, the words melted together until they became a sort of hum. One scabbed hand reached out and wrapped around her throat. It brought her up to it and drew back it's hood. It's face was the face of Peter Pettigrew. He brought his lips upon her own and seemed to breath her in.  
  
Viva opened her eyes and stared into his own. Her eyes bored into his and he paused, entranced by those black-ringed lime green depths.   
  
He stopped the process and stared into her eyes, open-mouthed. Her lips parted and an earie cackle escaped them, echoing and sending chills through everyone.   
  
"You don't deserve to live." she whispered, her voice humming like death in his ears.  
Peter had never been more scared in his entire life.  
  
Her full red, blood stained lips parted and she forced them upon his own. Peter's skin seemed to gray and his eyes widened.  
  
His hand released her and they both dropped to the ground.  
  
Viva curled into a tight ball and sobbed dryly, her voice back to normal.  
  
"Mommy it hurts." she sobbed.  
  
Trewlany hurried over and gathered the girl into an embrace, and tried too soothe her.  
  
Viva looked up at the dementors that gathered around them. Two pairs of deathly hands grabbed her from Trewlany who could only look up horrified.  
  
"She can only be subdued by the hands of death." spoke the dementor, it's voice sounded like the scratching of dry leaves on the ground and smelled of death and pain.  
  
"Drop her this instance you demon!" ordered Dumbledor raising his wand ready to blast them away.  
  
"No." Viva croaked.  
  
"VIVA! DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Trewlany screeched.  
  
She tried to grab Viva away, but was too weak and only managed to get a weak hold on her shirt.  
  
"Mother you know that he of all people deserves this." She whispered.  
  
Viva climbed stiffly out of the dementor's grasp, and turned to face Harry Potter.  
  
Twin streaks of blood ran down her cheeks, her tears.  
  
"Harry Potter, please come with me.... you're humanity depends upon it." she whispered.  
  
Harry gaped at her slightly, but slowly got out of the chair and followed her out of the room.  
  
"Professor, do you really believe that we should let THEM take Harry Potter out of sight... I mean don't dementors follow You-Know-Who?" Serevus spoke as if Dumbledor were slow.  
  
"YOU THINK MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO KILL HARRY POTTER WHEN SHE IS REALLY ABOUT TO SELL PART OF HER SOUL FOR HIM!" Trewlany yelled absolutly offended.  
  
"Mister... those things only listen to my sister." the small girl spoke softly.  
  
"Esme' come here and let Mommy hug you" Trewlany said softly.  
  
The little girl climbed into her mother's arms and hugged her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Viva turned around and faced Harry.  
  
"Mister Potter... I am about to do something for you that I have only done once before..... do not tell anyone of how I did this or else I will be damned to hell, can I trust you?" she whispered the last part quietly.  
  
"Y-Yes." Harry stumbled over his words slightly still in shock.  
  
"Give me your hand Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry's hand totally enveloped her own small one. He was confused, suddenly this pretty girl wants to do him a favor.  
  
Viva tilted back her head and let out a piercing scream that seemed to split his ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron and Hermione were about to rush after Harry when Trewlany blocked their path.  
  
"Whadda ya doing?!" Ron hollered.  
  
"You can't go." Trewlany whispered.  
  
"WHY NOT!!!" Hermione shrilled.  
  
Trewlany looked at them, "Because you will be dragged into the depths of hell if you do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Viva collapsed into Harry's arms absolutly spent.  
  
Harry dumbly held her against his chest as he gaped at the three painfully familiar figures before him.  
"Hey Harry ole buddy!" Cedric smiled charmingly.  
  
"Harry!" Lily Potter sobbed from behind her hand. The red-headed woman dashed over and stopped. Tenderly she placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
Cedric scooped Viva out of Harry's arms and smiled even wider as Lily gave Harry a huge hug, James ruffled the famous Potter locks and gave him a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Here... I believe you owe her a thank you when she wakes up!" Cedric handed a dumbfounded Harry an unconscious Viva, "She gave up part of her soul to save us."  
  
"Mom, Dad, Cedric.... why don't you come inside?" Harry asked softly, his mouth in a huge cheek-splitting grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady I don't care if you are the Minister of bloody MAGIC! Let me through!" Ron roared.  
  
Trewlany smiled, "No need, he's back." she laughed.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall smiling like he hadn't in years.  
  
Laughter sounded behind Harry as James Potter, whole and alive appeared behind him, "That slimy git a PROFESSOR!!!" he laughed heartily.  
  
Lily smacked her husband playfully, "James! That is RUDE!"   
  
"Sorry honey.." James cringed, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Cedric strode over next to James, "Yup scary no?"  
  
Viva stirred slightly and Harry shifted her so she was more comfortable.  
  
"Harry what happened?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"He can't tell you." James answered for him.  
  
"How much did she give up for you?" Esme' asked softly.  
  
Viva giggled and smiled slightly, "Don't worry babes, I still have half left."  
  
"Mister Potter." Snape growled.  
  
Harry looked up to see his father smile back childishly, "Hey Sevvie!"  
  
  
A.N. Sooooo.... do you like it? Do you want more? Well I want reviews.. so I will trade you another chappie for reviews! Thanks for reading this!  
~ Yumigurl 


End file.
